Henry Cejudo vs. Chico Camus
The first round began. Cejudo feinted a single, saw how Camus reacted. Cejudo landed a counter right. They clinch. Cejudo knees the thigh. Another. 4:00. Boos. Cejudo knees the thigh. They break. Camus drops him off balance with a counter right briefly, knees the body. Camus teeps the body. Camus stuffs a double to the clinch, Cejudo knees the thigh. 3:00. Another knee. Cejudo breaks landing a left. Cejudo settling in. Camus lands a counter left. They clinch. Cejudo lands a foot stomp. 2:00. Cejudo works a single, Camus stuffs it easily. Camus lands a good short right. Another, eats a counter left. Cejudo eats a counter left that hurt, works a double. Camus stuffs it to the clinch. "He ain't doing you nothing but holding you there," Cushman yells. Camus knees the body. Cejudo knees the thigh. 1:00. Ref breaks 'em up. Camus sprawls a double well. Camus lands a counter right, they clinch. Cejudo briefly gets a double, Camus springs back up. R1 ends, 10-9 Camus IMO but close. R2 began. Cejudo lands an iffy body kick. Lands a nice one. Cejudo lands a nice straight right. Lands a counter right left. Lands a right. 4:00. They clinch. Crowd chanting for Cejudo. Cejudo knees the body. And thigh. Works a double. Breaks with a left. Lands a right. Camus lands a right. And a short right counter. Cejudo lands a right. Camus lands a right. 3:00. Camus lands a right. Camus defending a single well. Stuffs it to the clinch. Cejudo knees the leg. And thigh. Cejudo lands a few foot stomps. Camus lands a right elbow, breaks. 2:00. Camus stuffs a single to the clinch. Cejudo landing a few foot stomps. Knees the body. And thigh. They break. Camus lands a good counter right. 1:00. Cejudo lands a clubbing left. Camus lands a left. Cejudo lands a body kick. 35. Some damage by Camus' left eye. Camus lands a right. 15. Good head movement, too. Cejudo tries a high kick, R2 ends, 10-9 Cejudo but close. Just too much control. R3 began. Cejudo lands a left and a right. Cejudo lands a body kick, eats a counter right, lands a left. Camus stuffs a trip nicely. Camus lands a nice right. Eats an eyepoke. Ref calls time. They continue fairly quickly. Cejudo lands a body kick, they clinch, breaks with a blocked high kick. 4:00. Cejudo lands a counter left. Cejudo lands a body kick. They clinch. Cejudo knees the thigh twice. A few more. Breaks with a right and a left. Lands a one-two. Camus ate another eyepoke, they touch gloves. 3:00. They clinch, Cejudo knees the body. They break. Camus knees the body, eats a right and a body kick. Cejudo lands a body kick. Yawn. They clinch. 2:00. Camus working a double. Lol. Cejudo defending. They break. They clinch, Cejudo knees the body. Camus looks at the clock. Cejudo knees the body. 1:00. Some boos. They break. Camus lands a counter right. And a jab. And a body kick. Open up! Camus lands a crisp right. Cejudo gets a single to guard with 30, damn. Cejudo lands a right. 15. Left elbow. Cejudo lands a right. Camus stands. R3 ends, 10-9 Cejudo but close. One 29-28 but UD. Camus applauds respectfully. They hug. Cejudo said he had a 'bad taco,' had a 'bad cut.' 'I want to be known as the Aztec Warrior.'